Platform Mounted Airsoft Gun
How to make a Airsoft gun turret with hard-wired firing trigger First off, the trigger. "It Ain't any good if ya cain't shoot, Sonny!" The trigger is a pretty good weight limit string. (like twine) This must be slipped through the trigger guard, glued to the other side of the gun with super glue, then it goes into a solenoid coil. (It would help if the trigger weight was dialed back considerably) There must be a peice of metal attatched to the string that the coil can pull, therefore firing the gun via pulling back the trigger. This must be done with perhaps a car battery and a very nice SCR. (silicon-sontrolled-rectifier) The circuit would be extremly simple, so there really is no point in detailing it. (Unless u are a completely non-technical person. Then search SCR Switching Circuit For a Car Battery) Then, the turret. The turret would have to swivel, right? And move up and down if you want to be really cool. That is not what I have done in the past. If I wanted to make it go up and down, then why not just spend 30 bucks for some big servos that include the control? Anyway, sandwich a short circumference circular board in between two larger circular boards, then put the sandwich size board on top of that, then another large circular board. The ropes now must be attached to each groove, one on each, yet each has to be lined up with the other. They each need to be going in the opposite direction though. Then, when you pull on one of the ropes, (with the place the ropes are attached to the boards not visible to you) the turret should move. if not, it likely isn't fastened to the ground in a swiveling position. But then put the solenoid coil and the car battery on the top, put the gun on it too, and if you like, add a camera to the gun in such a way that it looks down the sights and run the wires back to your base monitor. This is the bare essentials, perhaps not even, but you might be able to add a few fun things to it, right? Basic upgrades: The gun could be given a longer barrel to improve accuracy, you could add a laser pointer to the bottom, and you could completely remote control it with large Remotely Radio Frequency Control(RRFC, or RC) motors that have small joystick-style controllers. You would need to mount them in a specific way to get the individual turret parts turn, and as it may vary from my prototype to yours, you might need to fine tune it yourself. (You may need a fixed gear attached to a stationary place, so that the motor can be mounted with the base of it can be attached to the individual turret circles. The gun could be mounted to an individual motor so that it pivots around, making the project much simpler.